Dreamscape
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: After getting reports of meta-human experimentation, Batman heads to a factory in the desert. While waiting for back-up, Batman finds himself in a dream world, and wakes up to find himself in chains. What will follow? Second season of JL.
1. Chapter 1

Batman looked at the building in front of him. The League, and himself were called in on reports of experimentation on meta-humans. Batman hoped that the reports were false, and that someone had gotten their information wrong.

Batman was hiding, waiting for the rest of the league, when a sudden flash of bright blue light appeared in his line of sight. Shielding his eyes didn't help. It was like the light was inside his mind. The blue light dimmed and vanished completely. Batman opened his eyes, and they widened. He was no longer in the desert, in front of the large factory. He was on a beach, the ocean stretching out in front of him. A cool breeze blew the smell of the salt all over Batman. The breeze felt cool on his bare chest.

Batman's eyes widened again. He looked down and saw that he was not in costume. He was not Batman, but Bruce Wayne. He was wearing black swimming trucks, and was sitting in a beach chair, a umbrella above him, and a drink beside him in the sand. Bruce went to stand up, and headed up the beach, looking around. Something was off about this place, and Bruce was going to find out what that was.

A little ways up the beach, Bruce saw a woman sitting on a rock. He cautiously walked up to her. "Excuse me Ma'am." He started. The woman turned to him, and tilted her head. She had black hair, and tanned skinned, probably of Native American ancestry. Her dark brown eyes lit up. She started to whisper something. She looked scared. "What is it?" Bruce asked, straining to listen.

"You are in danger Batman." She finally said loud enough to be heard. "You are in danger Batman. You are in danger Batman." She repeated. "Not much time. He won't let me talk to you. He wants me back. He wants me back." She was defiantly scared of something, probably 'him'.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"He doesn't like you. He wants me back. I have to go back. I don't want to. Help me Batman, please help me. You are in danger Batman. You have to wake up. Wake up slowly. Don't let him know. Don't alert him." The woman vanished. Bruce looked around. He felt his cape move with him. Looking, he saw he was back in costume. Things went blurry, and Batman closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, he was hanging from the ceiling by chains around his wrists. Heading the warnings from the woman in his dream, he made no sound, and did not move more than his eyes. From what little he could see, he was in a lab of some sort. He was still in costume, so maybe whoever had captured him didn't know who he really was. It was a big hope, but Batman had been through worse without people taking his mask off. Bad guy must like the mystery the mask gives their enemy. Civilians, not so much. It was usually them who tried to take his mask off.

Batman moved his head a little to bet a better view of the room. Big machines, and tube surrounded him. Defiantly some kind of lab. Batman just hoped he didn't find any meta-humans in the tube once he got them uncovered. Batman quickly closed his eyes when he heard a door open to his right. Peaking out, he saw a man in a lab coat walk up to him.

"Not much to look at. What do you think sweetheart?" The man said. "What did you do to him? Normally they wake up as soon as you tell them to." The man had slicked back brown hair, and green eyes. He was pale, meaning he probably spent more time in his lab than he did outside of it. He was wearing khakis, and a blue button down shirt, no tie. His lab coat was spotless, and smelled of bleach.

No answer followed the man's questions, but that didn't seem to bother him in the least. He just continued to stare at Batman. "Oh well. If he doesn't wake up soon, you're in trouble sweetheart. You don't want me mad." The man turned toward one of the computers. Batman thought about what the woman had said, and then about what the man had just said. Was this the 'he' she had been taking about? The one she was so afraid of? Batman thought he heard a whimper. He could have been his imagination, but what if it wasn't? Could it be the girl in his head again, trying to trick him. Probably not.

After some more thought, Batman raised his head. The man turned around. "Finally awake. Looks like my sweetheart won't be in trouble after all. Hello Batman." The man smiled. Very professional.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I am Dr. Micheal Jacobs. It's an honor to meet you Batman, but I'm afraid you were about to get in my way. I know why you're here Batman, and I can't let you stop me. I'm so close to the finish line, and nothing is going to get in my way." Jacobs said.

This man was crazy. "What exactly are you doing Dr. Jacobs?" Batman asked.

"You already know the answer to that question. Why else would you be here?" Jacobs said. "But I'm glad you came. Now I can run some real tests. I was hoping for someone stronger, but you'll do just fine."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and glared. Jacobs turned back towards the computer. "I want you to meet someone. My sweetheart." Jacobs pressed a few buttons, and the sound of air escaping was followed by the cover of one of the tubes sliding down. A young girl was floating in the tube, her eyes closed, as if she were asleep. A closer looked, Batman saw it was the girl in his dream. Worry closed in. Was she the enemy, or an ally?

"Meet Dreamscape. My greatest creation." Jacobs said, awe of himself, in his voice.

Batman's eyes widened. Jacobs was experimenting on people. The question is, was this girl human, or just a test tube creation?


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't put it in the first chapter, so here it is, I do not own The Justice League, but I do own Dreamscape.**

Batman stared at the girl. "Dreamspace, sweetheart, if you do this, I might met you out for a little while. Would you like that?" Jacobs said to the girl in the tube. A slight twitch on her face was the only sign the girl had even heard him in the first place. The girl was wearing a costume, much like the rest of the heroes and villains of the world. She was dressed in flowing fabric, black and white in color. A cloak was around her neck, the hood down. A cloth face mask was pulled down around her throat. A crescent moon tattoo was on the outside of her left eye, and a star was on the outside of her right one. She almost reminded Batman of a picture he had once seen of a moon Goddess. Her skin was pale under the harsh light of the tube, but Batman could tell it was the same skin tone as the girl in his dream.

Batman wondered if it had been this girl who had put him to sleep in the first place. Before he could even start working on the cuffs, Batman saw the blue light again. In a flash, he was no longer in the lab, but on a rooftop, in Gotham. Batman knew what was going on this time. He wasn't as freaked out as he had been the first time. At least this time, he was in costume.

"We have to hurry. He can't hear us here. He hasn't been able to figure out how to get into my head and see and hear what I put in the heads of others." Batman turned, and saw the girl, Dreamscape, standing on the roof with him. She was dressed like she had been in the tube. "You have to help me. Your friends are on the way, right?"

"Yes." Batman said. He was cautious. He didn't know if this girl was really on his side, or if it was just a trick. He wanted to believe she was really scared, and needed his help, but if she was the creation on Jacobs, then she could just being playing him.

"Good, you'll need all the help you can get. I'm sorry for doing this, but as long as I'm in the tube, he has almost complete control of me. My real name is unknown. I can't remember. I've been with Jacobs for a year and a half or so. He found out about my powers of entering someone's dreams, and kidnapped me to see how far he could stretch them. I'm not his first, but I am his favorite. He finally found a way to control my powers, and can use them as he likes. If you don't get me out, he'll figure out a way to control them, even when I'm outside of the tube. Everyone in the world will be in danger. I can put a lot of people under at one time. My sole purpose is to destroy you and the League. Please, if you can get my out, I'll willingly go with you as a prisoner. Anything is better then being in that tube, and being forced to hurt people in their dreams. I can kill you Batman, I don't want to, but if he tells me to, I have no choice. While I have you under, I can talk to you as I like, but if he tells me to do something, I have to do it." Tears ran down Dreamscapes face.

"I'll do what I can to help you, but what can I do here? You have me asleep, and in a dream world. I'm not of much use to you or the League." Batman was pissed. If Dreamscape was telling the truth, then she really had to control left. The only thing she could control was her voice in the dream world.

'Dreamscape, sweetheart.' Jacobs' voice rang out of the night. 'Kill him for me, will you?'

Dreamscape's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. Run!" Dreamscape pulled a long thin blade from her hip. "Run, fight back. Survive." Dreamscape ran at Batman, swinging the long blade with skill. "I'm so sorry." She repeated this as Batman took off, jumping from roof to roof.

Dreamscape kept close, never faltering in her steps. Her face had changes as well. While tears still ran down her face, her expression was fierce. She was dangerous, and Batman knew it. If she caught him, he was done for. The way she moved, spoke true to her former words, she had no control over herself now. She was still repeating 'I'm sorry', but that was the only thing under her control.

Batman knew Gotham like the back of his hand. He knew every street, and every corner, so he was at an advantage, as opposed to if she had dropped him in a different city. Batman dove for the ground, and slipped into the sewer. He knew then just as well as he knew the above world. Batman ran down a few tunnels, his cape flying out behind him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dreamscape found him. This may have been Gotham, but it was also her Gotham. Her world.

Batman stopped to catch his breathe. The rest of the League had to know something was up by now. It had been long enough for them to have shown up at the rendezvous and see that he wasn't there. They had known he was already there, he had been keeping them up to date as they were traveling to get to him. They probably knew something was up before they had even gotten there, since he hadn't been able to contact them.

As Batman started running down the sewer lines again, the thought about Dreamscape. She had looked familiar to him. He had seen her somewhere before, but he had a hard time placing her at the moment. Maybe he had seen her around Gotham before, seeing how she seemed to know it pretty well herself, she had probably been there, or maybe she even lived there before Jacobs took her. Batman thought hard, then it clicked. He had seen her missing person's poster on the news. She was the daughter of a well known man. Raven Thorne, daughter of Theodore Thorne, a well respected business man that Bruce Wayne had contacts with. He was the owner of Thorne Inc. A company dealing with construction. Bruce and Thorne had dealings together. Thorne ran a few of Bruce's building constructions. Batman remembered looking for Raven almost non stop for several weeks, and then keeping tabs on the case as much as he could. Thorne had been so torn up by his daughter's disappearance, that he had let his son, Kyle, Raven older brother, take over most of his dealing, even the ones with Bruce.

"Raven." Batman breathed. He dared not talk any louder. Dreamscape was after him, and getting closer. He could sense her close by. He wondered how well he would fair in a fight with the sword wielding meta-human. Batman pulled a pipe out of the wall, and braced for impact.

'Hurry it up Sweetheart. I tire of waiting. I want to see Batman destroyed.' Jacobs voice rang out in the silence again, and then she was upon him, swinger her sword at Batman with a fierce expression on her face. Batman fought, and fought hard. Swinging the pipe with as much vigor as she did her sword. The fight was pretty evenly matched.

Batman didn't want to hurt Dreamscape. He knew she didn't want to do this. Even with the fierce expression, and the fluent, un-wavering moves, he could see the dread, and hesitation in her eyes, tears still streaming, unstoppable. This was going to kill her. All that he was making her do, would ultimately be what ends her.

Batman's thoughts caused him to waver, ever so slightly, which resulted with Dreamscape's sword hitting his arm. Her eyes widened, as she body continued it's assault. Batman ignored the pain, and continued his fight, though he knew he may not last much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

WonderWoman, J'onn, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl were standing at the exact place they were told to meet Batman, who was not there.  
"He was here, right?" Flash was the first to speak.

"This is were he said to meet him." J'onn said.

"Maybe you should try looking for him J'onn." Hawgirl said, looking at her martian friend.

J'onn closed his eyes, and mentally scanned the area. "I think I sense him inside the building, but something is wrong. He's not alone in his mind. I'm going to see if I can get closer to him." J'onn mentally dove into Batman's mind.

"Batman." J'onn appeared in time to prevent a masked woman from cutting Batman in two with the sword she was swinging around. The sudden apearance of the green martian startled the woman, and she faltered. Batman swung his pipe at her, knocking her down long enough for him to catch his breath, and talk to J'onn.

"You have to get the rest of the League. I need you help." Batman said, pushing J'onn away from the woman. "Hurry. I'll be fine. You have to stop the Jacobs."

J'onn left Batman's mind and returned to the rest of his team. "Batman is in trouble. We have to get in there and help him. We have to hurry. A masked woman has somehow entered his mind, and is trying to kill him."

The League went full assault into the building. They found the room that Batman was being held in, with ease. The buikding was empty, except for the one room. Jacobs was standing at the comupter. "Well, well, well. What do we have here. I figured it was only a matter of time before I saw the rest of you. You would never leave a comrade behind, unless you had to. It was your mistake though. Sweetheart, please take care of them as well."

The League looked at the tube. The girl who was fighting Batman was still floating there. "That's her. She's the one trying to kill Batman." J'onn said.

"Yes, and now you will also suffer the same fate as your friend." Jacobs said.

"No, Batman is not dead." WonderWoman said.

"You are right WonderWoman, Batman is still alive, but not for much longer, take a look." Jacobs pointed to the figure, hanging from the ceiling. "He doesn't have much longer. My sweet Dreamscape will end him soon enough."  
Batman was sweating, and withering in pain. Green Lantern was by in his almost as fast as Flash. "Batman." He breathed.

Inside his head, Batman was still fighting Dreamscape. He was loosing though. He was tired, and hurt, and he knew that he didn't have much longer for his team to help him before there would be nothing left for them to save.

"Raven, please." Batman said, not even paying attention to what he was saying. He was now laying on the ground, bleeding, and unable to move.

Dreamscape froze. "What did you say?" She asked.

Batman also paused. What had he said? "I called you Raven. That is your real name. You are Raven Thorne, daughter of Theodore and Maggie Thorne, younger sister to Kyle Thorne. You have a life to go back to. You have to remember." Batman said. He didn't feel even the slightest bit weak, pleading with this girl. He saw that it was making her fight back, even if she didn't see it.  
"My name is Raven." Dreamscape lowered her sword, then raised it again. "My name is Raven." With a lot of effort, Dreamscape threw the sword across the rooftop. It scooted to the edge. Dreamscape was shaking. "They're here. You are going to be saved. Be safe Batman. He's going to be so mad. He's going to be so mad I fought back, and didn't kill you."

"Then I guess we're going to have to stop him, and make sure he doesn't do anything to you, aren't we. If I get you out of the tube, can you stop him?" Batman asked.

"Yes." Dreamscape was still shaking. "But I can only slow him down. He had built up a tolerance to me. He had made it verhy hard for mme to enter his mind."

"That'll be enough. Can you send me back?" Batman asked, standing up, all his injuries forgotten. The blue light returned. Batman woke up to see his team fighting a heavily armed Jacobs. They were doing pretty well, but they needed help. Luckily their fight had freed him of his chains, so Batman rushed to the computer, and started typing.

'You have to put in the code.' Dreamscape's voice said in Batman's head. 'It's sweet dreams.'

Batman typed the code is, and the tube deactivated, setting the foating girl free. A huge blast of steam cut view of Dreamscape off.  
"What have you done? You let her go. It will take me forever to get her back in." Jacobs said, as if he weren't surrounded by the Justice League.

"Not this time." Dreamscape's voice was strong. The air cleared and there she was, mask and hood up, and eyes glowing. Jacobs stopped moving, and Superman took his chances. He grabbed a piece of metal, and wrapped it around the doctor. The glow in Dreamscape's eyes faded, and she stood, staring at the League. She nodded to Batman, and passed out. Flash rushed forward, and caught the girl before she could hit the floor.

"Who is she?" J'onn asked.

"Our new prisioner." Batman said, walking up to his team.

"Batman, you're bleeding." Hawkgirl went to her friend's side. Batman looked down, and saw that he was in fact bleeding. All the wounds he had recieved from Dreamscape in the dream world, had actually appeared on him in the outside world. He had been wondering how it would have killed him.

Batman looked back up at his team, and everything started getting blury. "Don't talk to her until I'm there." He said.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" GL asked. Batman said nothing else as everything finally went dark, and he felt himself falling, and being caught, then nothing else.

"Let's get them back to the Watch Tower. We can look them both over better there, and if she attacks, we might have a better chance." Superman said, picking his friend up.

Everyone agreed, and they all left the building. They would return later for the equitment. GL volinteered to take Jacobs to the police, and flew off with the sleeping man.

The remaining memebers went to the Javelin and headed for the Watch Tower. Once there, Superman put Batman in the med bay, and Flash laid the girl beside him. Superman set to work, bandaging Batman's wounds, which weren't as bad as they had thought. Bad enough for him to need stitches in some of them.

After taking care of Batman, Superman turned to the girl. He wasn't sure what to do for her. He didn't want to be the one to remove her clothes to check for injuries. She was a woman, and Superman thought of himself as a gentleman. He walked to the comuicator on the wall. "Hawgirl, WonderWoman, will you both please come to the med bay? I need your help with something." He said.

'Sure thing Superman. We're on our way.' WonderWoman answered.

A little while later, the two woman walked in. "What do you need help with Superman?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Will you two please tend to her. I don't want to remove her clothing." Superman said.

"Of course. We'll handle it. Thank you for caring about her modesty." WonderWoman said. Superman was one of the few good men in the world. He was comsiderate of woman, but she also knew that he would do whatever was necessary if they hadn't been there to help him.

"Thank you. I'll be back later to check on you and them." Superman left the two woman to work.

WonderWoman and Hawkgirl started to remove the layers of clothing wrapped around the girl. They were made of beautiful fabrics, and they both thought the costume fit her well. Too bad she was probably the enemy, the two woman would have loved to have another female memeber.

WonderWoman and Hawkgirl examined the woman, and found onlt a few injuries. They left her mask on just enough for them to not be able to see her face. It was a hard mask to work around. They bandaged her and put her clothes back on. After making sure she would be okay, they put her in a holding cell to wait for her and Batman to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman woke up half an hour later, groaning, despite himself. "Hey Bats. You're awake." Flash said from his seat on the bed beside the one Batman was occupying. "Thank God. Our new prisoner has not woken up yet."

"Okay. Where is everyone else?" Batman asked, sitting up. His wounds hurt, but he wasn't going to let Flash know that.

"They're in the control room, waiting for us." Flash said.

"Let's go." Batman stood up, and somehow managed to not sway.

Flash followed the Bat into the control room, the rest of the League were waiting for them there. "Are you okay Batman?" Wonder Woman asked?

"Yeah. I'm okay." Batman said. "Where is the girl?" He asked.

"Follow us. So far, she hasn't woke up yet. We looked her over when we arrived, and found she was largely unharmed. Nothing major." Hawkgirl said. "We put her in one of the cells, just in case. We don't know anything about her, so we figured we had better play it safe."

"Good idea." Batman said as they arrived at the cell. Dreamscape was laying on a cot, her eyes closed. The mask covering her face was still there, but she still looked so peaceful, and so much like the girl she had been before Jacobs' had gotten to her. Batman opened the cell doors, and went inside. "Dreamscape." He said, nugging her.

With a small groan, Dreamscape opened her eyes, and looked at Batman. "Where am I? Is it over?" She asked, sounding every bit the frightened teenager she was.

"You're in our Watch Tower. It's over." Batman gently said to the scared girl.

The rest of the League were slightly shocked to see Batman acting to gentle towards the girl. But they all knew he had a soft spot for younger people, especially ones in danger.

Dreamscape sat up, and looked at the rest of the League. "Thank you." She said to them all, she eyes smiling. "We need to talk Batman." She looked at the Dark Knight, then to the others. Dreamscape stood up, and looked the the League. "I was born with the ability to enter a person's dreams, only to observe, not interact. Jacobs found out about this, and took me away from my family. He then started doing tests and experiments to see if he could use my powers to do other things to people. He found a way to control me, and used my powers to hurt people. He was controlling me when I attacked Batman." Dreamscape looked up at the team. "I did not want to hurt Batman. I wanted to stop, I tried to, but the only think I could do was talk to Batman, Jacobs had complete control of everything else. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay Little Sister." Wonder Woman said. "We believe you."

"That's not all." Dreamscape lowered her head, ashamed of what she was about to say.

"It's okay, you can tell us." Superman said.

"The reason Jacobs took me, and trained me, was so I could do one thing for him and his partner." Dreamscape looked sad.

"His partner? Who's his partner?" GL asked.

"Jacobs' research was funded by a man who wanted me to do one thing for him, and that was the reason I was created. I was created to destroy the Justice League, at Lex Luther's command." Dreamscape looked down in shame again.

"Lex Luther?" Superman growled out. Dreamscape flinched. "It figures he would be involved in this."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn"t want to do it, and now, thanks to you all, I don't have to. As long as I'm not in that pod, I don't have to follow his commands. You got me out before he could figure out how to completely control me." Dreamscape looked at, still sad, but also grate full. "Thank you for saving me. Can I go home soon Batman? I miss my family." Tears started to streamed down her face.  
"Yeah. I'll take you home. You're family will be happy to see you." Batman said, taking Dreamscape to the ship. After getting her settled in, Dreamscape fell asleep quickly, tired beyond all reason, Batman turned to his team. "I know what you're thinking, but I trust her." He said.

"Do you remember what she did to you? She almost killed you." Flash said. "She was in your head, and almost killed you."  
"Yes, but she fought it the whole time. She fought every command, and finally broke free from his grasp. She's a scared kid who was force to do things that she never wanted to do. Doesn't that make her a victim? Doesn't that make her one of the people we have to help out?" Batman looked at the face's of his team. They knew he was right. "Jacobs took her from her home, and family in Gotham, so I'm going to take her back." Batman got in the ship, and flew back to earth.

"Bat's is right." Flash said. "She did end up helping us in the end. She looked extremely upset that she had hurt Batman, and did you see her in the tube, she even looked scared then."  
"You're right. If Batman trusts her, then so should we." GL said. "Either way, I'm also going home and getting some sleep. I'll see you later." With that, GL left, followed by the other.

Batman landed the ship on a roof, and got out, taking Dreamscape with him. He programmed the autopilot to return to the Watch Tower. "Dreamscape, wake up." He said to the teen.

Dreamscape opened her eyes. "Yes Batman?" She asked.

"You need to change your clothes, and I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay? It's time you went home. We need to come up with a story as to how I found you." Batman said, putting the girl down, and handing her some clothes. They were not in good condition, but would work perfectly for what Dreamscape had in mind.

"Tell them the truth, or at least, part of it. Tell them you found me being held by a crazed lunatic." Dreamscape said as Batman turned, and she changed her clothes. "I'm done. Will you hold on to these for me, I want them back later." She said, handing her old clothes to Batman.  
"Of course." Batman took the clothes, and called for the Batwing. He put the clothes in the aircraft, and sent it back to the cave. "Shall we go then?" Batman picked the girl up, and took off the Gotham General Hospital. He burst through the door, and caused a upraise. "I need help." He said, handed Raven off to the nurses and doctors. "Her name is Raven Thorne." The doctors took her to be examined.

Batman contacted Gordon, who showed up in record time. "What is it Batman?" Gordon asked.

"I found Raven Thorne. She was in a cage inside a lab the League was investigating. The man responsible is already in jail." Batman said.

"Raven Thorne? I thought for sure she was dead. Thank God I was wrong." Gordon said. "I'll contact her family. Thank you Batman." Gordon walked off to contact Raven's family.

Batman snuck off to do some thinking. He arrived in the Batcave not long after he left the hospital. Alfred was waiting for him there. "Must have been a busy night Master Bruce." The British man said.

"Very." Batman said, taking his hood off. He looked at his butler, and closest friend. "But a happy one." Batman nodded, and went to change out of his uniform. He headed up to the top levels of the mansion, and into the kitchen, where Alfred was already waiting for him with some food.

"Please eat Master Bruce." Alfred said, putting a plate in from of the man.

"Okay Alfred." Bruce dug in as Alfred turned to TV onto the news.

A beautiful woman apeared on screen. "This is Amanda Pen, and I am reporting from Gotham General. We received news that missing teen, Raven Thorne, has been recovered after a year and a half. Batman brought the battered teen into Gotham General thirty minutes ago. Gotham PD and Commissioner Gordon haven't given any information on where or how Raven Thorne was found, but witnesses say that Batman burst through the doors, asking for help with the young girl, and was then seen talking to Commissioner Gordon, before leaving. Raven Thorne's father, Theodore Thorne was seen arriving at the hospital with his wife and son, ten minutes ago. We have not gotten a statement from either of them." The woman paused for a moment. "This is Amanda Pen, reporting, we'll keep you posted." The screen cut to a different story.

"You found Raven Thorne Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. She was in a lab the rest of the League and I took down earlier today. She'd been through a lot." Bruce said. "By the way, there is an outfit in the Batwing, can you wash it for me?" He asked.

"Certainly Master Bruce." Alfred slipped off to find the outfit, and Bruce headed off to bed. He had an early morning meeting with some people about a new building he was working on, then he wanted to head over to the hospital to talk to Theodore.


	5. Chapter 5

"Theodore." A tall dark haired man looked up from where he was standing outside a hospital room door. "I saw the reports. Is Raven alright?"

"Bruce? Yeah, she's going to be okay. She says she doesn't really remember much before Batman found her. The doctors looked her over, a few bruises, scrapes, cuts, but nothing serious. I couldn't be happier." Theodore said to Bruce. "Thank you for coming by."

"Of course. You're one of my closest friends. Raven was a good girl. She was really good with Dick after he came to live with me. Dick sends his happy thoughts as well, he's off with some of his friends and is unable to come." Bruce said, hugging Theodore. "How are Maggie and Kyle?" Bruce asked.

"They're great. Maggie had harldy stopped crying tears of joy. She just stepped out for a moment. And Kyle doesn't want to leave her side. Raven convince him to tend to the business. He didn't want to, but she can be very persuasive." Theodore smiled.

"That sounds like her." Bruce said, smiling at the man. "I won't bother her, just tell her I came by." Bruce said.

"No, please come in, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Theodore said, knocking on the door, then entering. "Raven, dear. Bruce Wayne has come by to see you." He said to the girl in the bed.

Raven looked up, and smile. "Mr. Wayne. It's so good to see you." She said.

"I'm glad to see you well Raven." Bruce said. "I'm afraid I can't stay long, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you for coming by." Raven said. The smile on her face showed that she did in fact know Bruce's secret, though Bruce was the only one who noticed this. Theodore just saw a smile. "I'm feeling better. I still don't remember much, other then Batman coming in and saving me."

"Thank God Batman was there." Theodore said.

"Yes, thank God." Bruce said, placing his hand in Raven's. "Like I said, I can't stay long. I have a meeting to tend to, I just wanted to make sure you all were okay."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Raven smiled at Bruce as he left.

"Wasn't that nice of Bruce to stop by and check on you. Oh, he forgot to tell you Dick sends him love as well. He's with some friends, and couldn't make it to see you." Theodore said.

"I'm glad he's doing okay." Raven paused for a few minutes. "I'm tired." She said.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm going to go check on your mother and Kyle. We'll all be back later. Get some rest honey." Theodore kissed his daughter on the head, not noticing her flinch when he called her sweetheart.

Raven closed her eyes and waited for her dad to leave. She opened her eyes, then her hand. Bruce had left her a note before he had left. Opening it, Raven began to read. _Meet me on the roof at midnight._ Raven thought about it for a minute. She would have to get the nurses to unhook the moniters. Getting an idea, Raven looked at the clock. It was six in the afternoon. Still a few hours to go. When it got closer she would put her plan into action.

At eleven, Raven began to bring tears to her eyes. "Raven, honey, what's wrong?" Maggie asked, worried.

"Please make the beeping stop. Please take the wires off." Raven made herself sound as paniced as possible, getting a horrified look in her eyes. "Please get them off. Please get them off." She pleaded.

Maggie quickly called for the nurse. "Is there any way to remove the wires. I know you need to keep up with her heart rate, but I think they're scaring her. They might remind of her where she was when they found her." Maggie pleaded with the nurse.

The nurse looked at the panicing girl, and nodded her head. "Okay Raven, I'm going to remove the wires. I'll stop the beeping." The nurse unhooked the patient, and prepaired herself for the lecture from the doctor in the morning about unhooking monitors without permission.

"Thank you." Raven said, closing her eyes with a sigh. The nurse smiled, and left.

"Raven, honey, I have to go home now. I want to stay, but I need to prepair for your return." Maggie said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Raven feigned sleep, a look of peace over her face. When she was sure her mother was gone, Raven opened her eyes. She had just got home, and she was already lying to her mother again. Raven was always the rebelious type, just not where anyone could see. She would sneak out of the house, but because no one ever thought she would, she got away with it. And Raven had never told her parents about her powers, even as weak as they were at the time. When ever Maggie would ask her daughter if something was wrong after Raven didn't get a good night sleep from either sneaking out, or being in someone's dream without wanting to be, Raven would lie, and tell her she was fine. The first time Raven had snuck out, she had done it to get away from everyone else's dreams. She found that whenever she was around other people who were asleep, she would enter their dreams without trying when she was asleep. If she got away from them, she could get some sleep, and if she couldn't find a place to sleep, she would just wonder around Gotham.

At midnight, Raven stood from the bed, and grabbed the clothes her mother had brought her, no way would she wonder around in the hospital gown the nurses had given her. Opening the door slowly, Raven checked to make sure no one was looking, and calmly walked out and towards the stairs. She made sure she walked like she knew where she was going, and quickly ducked into the stairwell. Climbing upward, Raven reached the top in no time. Opening the door, she stepped out onto the roof, and looked around. She didn't see Batman, but knew he was there. She could sense him.

Batman watched at Raven stepped through the door, and looked around. She stepped over to the edge, and looked down. "If I jump, will you catch me?" She said just loud enough for Batman to hear her.

"I would, but please don't try." Batman said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Thank you." Raven said, walking away from the edge, and over to the Dark Knight. "What do you need to talk about?" She asked. Batman handed Raven a cloth bundle. "What is this?" She asked.

"Your clothes. Alfred washed them for you, so they're clean." Batman said, smiling at Raven.

"Oh, thank you Batman." Raven said, holding the clothes close to her chest. "I know it must be strange. I just got out of that place, I should want to be rid of everything that reminds me of it, but I want to keep these clothes."

"No, not strange. I understand. You're used to them, even if they remind you of where you were, they are familier. You got used to being there, being locked up, so it will take some time to get used to being free again." Batman said.

"Thank you Batman, for everything. Please tell the others I said thank you for helping me. I know they don't trust me, especially after I said I was created to destory you all. I didn't want to lie to you all. I know that if I had, and it had come out a different way, they really wouldn't have trusted me. I don't want to hurt them, and I'm not going to. You all set me free, so I don't have to do anything I don't want to do anymore." Batman saw realization cross her face. Tears started to stream, an she sunk to her knees. "I'm finally free. I don't have to hurt anyone any more." A smile spread across her face as the tears flowed harder. "Thank you so much."

Batman did something very un-Batman like. He hugged the girl, rubbing circles on her back. "It's okay now Raven. You've held it together long enough." He whispered. "Just let it go."  
And that's exactly what she did. Tears streaming, sobs chocking her, silent screams. Raven let it all go, every fear, every threat he had given her, every thought of him, everything. He was nothing to her, only a memory she wanted to forget, but knew she wouldn't..., couldn't. By the time she was finished, she was tired. Standing up on shakey legs, she looked at Batman. "Thank you, again." She said.

"Any time." And that was the truth. Any time she needed something, he would be there for her. "If you ever need a place to go when you can't sleep in your house, please feel free to come to Wayne Manor. I'll let Alfred know to let you in. I'm not there for most of the night, and I'm sure Alfred won't be much trouble."

"Thank you Bruce." Raven whispered. "I'd better get back before the nurses find me gone."

"How did you get out with the heart monitors?" Batman asked.

"You're the Batman, you should know that already." Raven joked. "I acted as if the wires and beeping freaked me out. PTSD, I suppose. To be honest, they kind of really did freak me out."

"I understand. Go on back and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. You get to go home, don't you?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. Mom went home to get everything ready for me." Raven answered. "I'm a little nervous, but happy at the same time."

Batman chuckled. "I'll see you later." And with that, he left, using his grapel to get to the Batmobile parked in an ally.

Raven smiled after the hero, and snuck back in. It was just as easy to get back to her room, as it had been to get out. Raven did a quick check to see if there were any nurses at the nurse's station. They were all there, typing away at computers, and reading files.

Raven changed back into the stupid hospital gown, and crawled into the bed. She hated the hospital, but if it made her family, and to police, happy, she would just deal with it. It was only one more night. Falling asleep was hard. Everyone in the surounding rooms were sleeping soundly, and dreaming. No matter how much training Jacobs gave her, or how much he messed withher powers, she would always have a hard time falling asleep with others around.

Finally falling asleep, Raven was thrown into a dreamless world, happy for just the black of darkness, and the silent reminder that Batman would be there for her, even if the rest of the League never trusted her.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven walked through the doors of the large house she had grown up in. She had been born in it, had grew up in it, and had ran away from it many a nights. She loved the house, it was home, but being back was very strange for her. It had been so long, and knowing that Jacobs wouldn't be there telling her to do things she didn't want to do, telling her that if she didn't do them, he would hurt her family, calling her Sweetheart when she did the things he wanted her to do, was wierd. Raven was so glad to be away from him, and back home, but she was worried about how well she would adjust to being back. Freedom was something she had taken for granted before, but now it was a strange concept.

"Miss Raven." Raven looked up to see Laura, their maid, waiting with a big smile. "It is so good to see you." She said.

"It's good to see you too Laura. I'm so happy to be home." Raven said, smiling back at the older woman, and giving her a big hug. Laura hugged her back, tears swimming in her eyes.

After everyone welcomed her home, and she was surprised by a party in her honor, Raven had managed to convince her parents that she needed to go to bed. Worried about her tiring out too quickly after only getting back, they let her go up to her room. Raven had managed to sneek the clothes Jacobs had given her into the house with out anyone finding them. She hid them under her matress, the only place Raven knew no one looked.

Laying down, Raven wondered if it would be a good idea to sneak out. She would have to try forming an ilusion to hide the fact she had done so. Thinking about it, Raven decided that she was just too tired to do so, and got up to find herself something to wear to bed. Finding everything as she had left it, Raven felt a pang of sadness. She looked over the colorful clothes in the drawer, and then walked over to the closet to look at the other colorful thing in there. She had graw to hate color. Colors were painfull. Jacobs would punish her for bringing up something colorful when he had told her to hurt someone.

Staring at all the color, Raven could feel the pain. She knew it wasn't real, but she could feel it none the less. Fighting tears, Raven turned back to her bed, pulled the clothes from under the matress, changing quickly into the dark garmet, she waved her hand at the bed, creating an inlusion of her sleeping, she went to her window, and snuck out as she always did. Her family hadn't been with it enough after she had disapeared to fix the small opening in the fence facing a wooded area behind the house. Thanking whatever Gods were listening, she slipped through, and headed into town.

The ilusion that Raven had used on the bed didn't waver, no matter how far she got from the house. Raven had learned that she could create ilusions outside of her mind. Jacobs had liked this power of hers. He just didn't know how powerful it really was. He didn't give it as much thought as her ability to kill from the inside out. Raven had been thankful for this. If she was good, Jacobs would let her out of the tubes a hour or so during the day. He wouldn't pay her much atention, and she was too scared to try and escape. She was weak, and tired, and knew she wouldn't have gotten very far. It was these times she would work on her power of ilusion making. It got stronger, and he never knew.

Raven wondered into the city center, taking in the sights of Gotham at night. Most Gothamites stay inside at night. Gotham was a scary place in the dark. On any given night, you could see the Joker and his lady lackey Harley Quinn, Two Face, Peguin, Scarecrow, and many others, running around, being chased by the Batman. Raven loved the city, always had. It never scared her. She knew she should have been scared. Not only were there crazy as hell villians, but the petty criminals were pretty crazy too.

Raven decided to take to the roofs to hone her skills. Jacobs had trained her well, but she still needed to keep it up. Raven climbed the side of the building with ease, and walked across the top. It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining brightly in a cloudless sky. It had been a long time since Raven had seen a night like this. Laying ontop of one of the roofs, Raven stared at the few stars she could see.

"Dreamscape, right?" Raven jumped up, and spun around. Standing on the roof with her was Superman.

"Yes." Dreamscape said.

"Why did you tell us about what Jacobs and Luther had planned?" Superman asked.

"I wanted to be upfront with you all. I didn't want you to get upset if I didn't tell you, and it came from somewhere else, possible Luther himself. I knew you would never trust me then." Dreamscape said.

"Why are you in Gotham?" Superman asked.

"I could ask youthe same thing." Dreamscape dodged the question.

"Does Batman know you're here?"

"More than likely. He's Batman, he knows everything that goes on in Gotham." Dreamscape sat down on the edge of the roof.  
Superman eyed her suspisionly. He didn't know if he should trust her or not. "You know, Luther has a way of being able to controll people outside of the pod you were in." Superman said.

"I know. I was aware of everying that went on around me while I was in the pod. They had been planning on aplying that technology in a few days. Jacobs convince Luther not to do it until he had come closer to being able to actually kill someone." Dreamscape felt tears prick her eyes. "I've killed people Superman. I didn't want to, but he made me. Jacobs made me kill poeple. How can I live with myself Superman?" Dreamscape looked at Superman, tears flowing freely, scoaking into her mask.

Superman felt his heart melt. He knew she was telling the true. There were no signs of lieing. He sat down beside the girl, and gently pulled her into a hug. Dreamscape let herself be drawn into Superman's embrace, too tired to care anymore.  
"I'm sorry Dreamscape." Superman said.

"I am too. I didn't want to do all the things he made me do. I was relatively normal before Jacobs and Luther came along. They ruined my life."

"Did Batman bring you here to keep an eye on you until you were well enough to go home?" Superman asked.

"I guess so." Dreamscape said, not wanted to blow her cover.

"You should go back to whereever Batman has you staying, get some sleep. You do want to get better and head home, right?" Superman stood, and flew off, shouting a good bye over his shoulder.

Dreamscape laughed through her tears. Superman actually thought Batman had brought her to Gotham just to keep an eye on her. Laying back down, Dreamscape let her feet dangle off the edge as she closed her eyes. Not mant people were around, and those that were, were awake. Criminals preyed on the innocent, whores sold their wears on the corner, Johns bought said wears for more money than they were worth. A siren could be heard in the distance, followed by a scream. The normal sounds of Gotham.

As Dreamscape drifted off to sleep, she thanked the universe she could sleep peacefully for the first time in over a year. No one was watching her, no one was trying to hack into her brain and make her do things she didn't want to do. Peace was a thing Dreamscape thought she would never have again, and something she enjoyed greatly. Nothing was going to ruin this moment, not even the Joker, who was pretty close by, being chased by the Batman.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well Batsy, we're at it again. Same old song and dance." Joker said, a maniacal laugh echoing through the night.

"Shut up Joker." Batman said.

Batman had somehow found himself chasing Joker across rooftops. Joker a few feet in front of him. Suddenly, Joker stopped short, and turned to Batman, his grin even wider. Batman was weary, as he always was with the Joker. He looked crazier than usual, and Batman only saw that look when he was about to take a hostage, but there was no one on the roof with them. Looking around, just to make sure, Batman saw a large black lump at the edge of the roof, but it couldn't have been human. They had made a lot of noise when they had arrived on the roof. No way someone wouldn't have moved.

Joker had seen the lump as well. It had moved ever so slightly when they had got on the roof, and Joker had an idea. A hostage would stop the Bat, it always did. Acting fast, Joker grabbed the figure, and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He placed a gloved had over the person's mouth, and held the knife to their throat. Dark brown eyes popped open, but the figure didn't move any more, other than to stand on their own.

"Lookey Batsy. I have a hostage. I know how much you love a hostage situation." Joker laughed.  
Batman's eyes widened. It wasn't because Joker had taken a hostage, but because of who his hostage was. Dreamscape stared at Batman, annoyance showing on the parts of her face he could see. "I don't know Joker. She doesn't look like a hostage to me. She looks really pissed off." Batman said.

"Really now? What can she do to me? I have a knife to her throat. By the time she manages to kick me, or slap me, I'll have slit her throat." Joker said.

Batman looked at Dreamscape, but she wasn't really moving. She almost seamed scared. Was she having a flashback to when Jacobs had kidnapped her? Batman looked back at the Joker, who was still laughing like the madman he was. In a flash, Dreamscape's hand flew to Joker's head.

"What is this?" Joker stopped laughing and just stood there. He finally looked down at who he was holding, releasing the pressure of his knife slightly. Dreamscape looked up, severely pissed off. Joker had brought back memories she had been fighting to hide. Joker was surprised to see the girl was wearing a mask. He realized he probably just took one of Batman's sidekicks hostage. He was about to let go so he could get her hand away from him before she did something crazy, when his head was suddenly filled with strange images.  
Dreamscape decided to be nice since Batman was standing there. She filled Joker's head with images of clowns. All kinds of them too. It wasn't entirely scary, but it would keep him busy in the dream for a while, after all, it was hard finding a door when several hundred clowns were trying to make you laugh. "He'll be asleep for a while." She said to the older man as joker dropped like a rock on the roof, drool coming from his mouth.

"What did you do to him?" Batman asked, seeing the mix of joy and pain on Joker's sleeping face.

"He's just dreaming, I promise. It'll take him a few hours to get out of it." Dreamscape sat back down on the ledge.  
"What if he can't find his way out?" Batman asked.

"Then find me, I'll let him out." Dreamscape laid back down and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not home with your family? You just got back." Batman looked down at the young girl.

"I can't sleep in the house. When I sleep around other people who sleep, I enter their dreams unwillingly. It makes for a restless sleep, for me." Dreamscape opened her eyes to look at Batman. "This part of the city is a good place to sleep. I'm always aware of my surroundings, and no one is sleeping here."

She had a point. At this time of day, no one was sleeping in this part of the city. Too much crime happening for them to sleep. No sleeping, means no dreaming, and that means Dreamscape could get a restful sleep. Batman nodded, and sat beside Dreamscape. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm adjusting." Dreamscape said. "It's hard. Too many bright colors. Jacobs hated bright colors, but knew I loved them, so he used them against me. Every time I used color, I was punished."

Silence fell over them both. "I know they love me. I know it, but I just don't know if I can do this. I'm worried. I've been with Jacobs for so long, I don't know if I can hold up the facade of being happy to be home for very long." Silence fell over them for a second. "Don't get me wrong Batman, I am happy to be home, and I'm happy to see them, but I'm just not happy."

"I understand. Going through something like that is hard for someone. It'll take time to adjust. You're strong, you'll make it through." Batman said.

"I'm just tired. A year and a half with Jacobs, and all the time before, not sleeping well, I'm just tired." Dreamscape said.

Batman thought about it for a minute. He had a place away from people she could use to sleep. But it was going to hard getting her there every night. "I have a place, just outside the city. There's no one around for a few miles. No one lives there right now. I have it set up just in case the cave get's compermised. It would make a great place for you to sleep." Batman told the girl.

She looked up at the older man. "Really? You'd let me stay there at night?" She asked.

"Yes. It has power, and everything set up. And if you don't want that, I already told you, you could feel free to come to Wayne Manor. I do believe a country home would be better for you though." Batman said.

"I like that. Thank you Batman." Dreamscape said.

Batman pulled a paper out of his utility belt, and wrote the address down. He handed it to her. "You know how to drive a motorcycle, right?" He asked. Dreamscape nodded. "I'll have one waiting in the alley just outside the gaits to you house. You can use it to get there faster." With that, Batman patted her head, and left.

Smiling, Dreamscape looked at the paper. She already knew were the place was. She had remembered going with her father to help build the main part of the house. It was small, but it would have made a good vacation home, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and away from people. She remembered that was what Bruce had said to her father when he had asked him why he had wanted a house so small, so far from the city.

Laying back down, Dreamscape tried to fall back asleep. A few people had went to bed, and it was harder to fight the transition from her dreams, to theirs.

Dreamscape sneaked back in just before her family normally got up. She put on a pair of PJs, a dark red pair, and slipped into her bed. When she was sure everyone in the house was awake, she let herself fall into a deep sleep. She knew her family wouldn't wake her up. They thought she was fragile now, and needed all the sleep she could get. She was grateful for the sleep thing. But that didn't mean she was happy they thought she was fragile, and needed tending to now. She was even stronger than before, and knew how to take care of herself. She also knew that they were just worried about her, and that was why she was going to let them fond over her for a little while. They needed it more than she did, even if they didn't realize it themselves. But for now, she was just going to sleep in a bed. A nice, comfortable bed, instead of a floating in a tube.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Raven let her family wish her good night with hugs and kisses, and went off to her room. The day had been spent allowing people to welcome her home. The staff was first, then came her parent's friends, then came the people she used to attend Gotham Academy with. They were mostly crying teanage girls that Raven had to muster tears for when she had seen them. They were happy to see her, and she wasn't completely against accepting their invitations to hang out when she settled in more. Raven knew she would have to spend a little time in her room to make sure her mother didn't look in on her before she too went to bed.

Since no one in the house was sleeping yet, Raven let herself drift off, knowing full well that her mother would be the first one to go to bed, and she would open her door, and unknowingly wake her daughter. Once her mother closed the door, Raven would gather a few things, and slip out of the house, leaving an illusion in her place, and head off to Bruce's house outside of Gotham.

Raven rarely had dreams of her own anymore. Most of her dreams came from the people sleeping near her. When she had been with Jacobs, he would sometimes fall asleep at his desk, and Raven had no choice but to sleep with him sleeping near, and she would dread it. She didn't like his dreams, most of the time. They were filled with gory images of him taking over the world, sometimes with Lex Luther by his side, and sometimes with her hanging off his arm, looking at him with a look of proud, joyous, admeration. It sickened her to no end.

After a minute or so, Raven slipped out of the house, and out of the fence. She found the motorcycle parked right were Bruce had said he would leave it, and got on. A helmet was hanging from the handle bars, so she put it on. It fit great.

The ride didn't take as long as she had thought it would. It helped that the motrocycle Bruce had left her was one of Robin's old ones, and suped up to the T. Fast as hell, and had a smooth ride. The house was just as she remembered it when her father had helped build it. She had been into his work at the time, and had enjoyed following her dad to work. This wasn't the first time she had met Bruce Wayne, so she had made herself right at home in the billionaire's small house, though he hadn't seemed to have minded at the time. Bruce always seemed to be fond of children. Dick had not been in Bruce's life at the time though.

The front door was unlocked, and the lights came on when she flipped the switch. It was clean, and the bedroom had a large bed. She looked around for a few more minutes, then did another walk through to check and see if the windows were locked. She then locked the front door, and went back to the bedroom. She quickly changed clothes, and crawled into the bed. It was comfortable, and she found herself falling to sleep much faster than she had thought she would.

A dream came to her that night. The first of her own in a long time. She was standing in the Watchtower, alone. No other hero was with her and even on her dream she found it strange. The other heroes were wiery of her and would never let her wonder around on her own. Batman might have, and Superman would come closer than the rest, but she had not gained enough trust to be on her own. She was wearing her uniform, hood up and everything.

Dreamscape began to walk. As she got to a door, it opened on it's own. Someone had to have been there, so she was going to find them. There was always at least one hero in the tower at all times, right. But then again, what did she know. She had only been in the tower once, and she had spent most of it unconiouse. Batman didn't talk enough to tell her things, and she only got so much from his mind when she had been in there when he had come to rescue her.

The tower was scary without heroes in it. So empty and big. As she walked, she could see out the windows at the vast and dark space with it's many stars and planets. She might have taken the time to look out the large windows better, if she were not already on a mission.  
The more she walked, the more nervous she got. She had yet to find another hero, and she knew something was up. She should have found someone, or set off an alarm or something, but there was nothing. The tower still had power since the doors were opening, the lights were on, and it was still orbiting. If power had been lost, the tower would have most likey plummeted to Earth, or floated away from it and into the wide open area of space.

What was going on? Dreamscape estimaited she had been walking for an hour now, and she had still not found anyone. The jet was still in the hanger, and there didn't seem to be anything missing, and her nervousness expanded. This was not right. There should be someone there. Where was everyone and why did she feel so alone.

Raven woke with a jolt, tears falling silently. What had that dream ment? Dreams alwaysment something, didn't they. Deep down, every dream had some meaning to it. Raen looked over at the window. It was still dark outside. She then looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. She had only been asleep for two hours. With a groan, and tears still flowing, Raven let her head fall back on the pillow. She was temted to go back home, but in reality, all she wanted to do was contact Batman. She wondered if he would be home, thoughg she figured he was probable out patroling.

After a few minutes, Raven got a thought. Alfred was probably at the manor, and he knew what Bruce did at night. If she asked, he might be able to get Batman to call her or something. Raven picked up the cell phone her mother had given her that morning, 'to text her school friends' with. Raven knew her mother just wanted to have a way to get in touh with her if they were ever seperated. She could see the worry in her mother's eyes, worry that Raven would once again disapear without a trace. Raven understood to worry, but understood why her mother felt the need to know where she was at all time, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Raven knew the number to Wayne Manor by heart. She used to love helping her dad, and making calls to the billionare was part of that job. After the fourth ring, a British voice answered. "Wayne Manor."

"Alfred? It's Raven Thorne. I don't know if Bruce is home, or if he's out, but will you tell him I really need to talk to him?" Raven tried to hide the hitch in her voice from crying, but she knew Alfred had heard it. The bulter was a wise man, and noticed things many didn't.

"Well, of course, I'll let him know right away." Alfred replied.

"Thank you Alfred." Raven hung up the phone, and waited for Bruce to call. Fifteen minutes later, Raven heard the lock on the front door click. Almost afraid of what it was, Raven climbed out of bed, and peered through the door. Batman was standing in the open doorway. Without thinking, Raven ran over to the older hero, and threw herself into his arms. Batman, who could see where she had been crying, wrapped his arms around her as she began to shake with loud sobs.  
Batman picked the crying teen up and carried her over to the couch. He had already known she had been crying. Alfred had called him right after he had hung up with Raven, and said she was in tears, and really needed to talk to him. Now, Batman could tell she needed much more than to just talk. Something had upset her, and badly. "What's wrong Raven?" He asked after she had calmed down enough to hear him.

"It's going to sound so stupid, but I had a nightmare." Raven said. "After so long of not being able to have my own dreams, I end up having a nightmare and waking up in tears."

"What was the dream about?" Batman asked.

"I was in the Wactchtower, and I was alone. All the power was on and everything was working right, nothing was missing, but no one was there. I was all alone, didn't know why, and I was scared. I know it sounds stupid, but I felt so alone without anyone around me. I was expecting to see heroes everywhere, but I was so alone." Raven couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"It's okay Raven. I'm here for you." Batman pulled his hood back. "Wait here." Batman sat Raven on the couch, and disapeared into the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later, dressed in sleeper pants and a white t-shirt. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. Raven layed her head on his chest, still sobbing slightly. "I will always be here for you Raven. You are not alone anymore. The rest of the league will come around, they know I don't trust easily, and when they see how much I trust you, then they'll do the same."  
"Thank you Bruce." Raven said, falling asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven woke the next morning, still laying on Bruce's chest. The older hero was still sound asleep, a PDA balancing on the arm of the couch. Not really wanting to move, but knowing she would need to get home before they noticed she was gone, Raven began to get up. The movement woke Bruce, who instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl, the PDA falling in the floor.

Realizing what was going on, Bruce let go. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Raven smiled, getting up off the couch. She looked out the window, it was still slightly dark outside. "I need to get home soon, before everyone wakes up."  
"I'll take you, wait here a minute." Bruce vanished into the bedroom again, coming out a few minutes later in his Batman uniform, carrying a bundle of clothes, which he gave to her. "Alfred made these for you. He made them to look exactly like the ones we found you in. The only difference is, this is a more durable material and will last longer and protect you better."  
Raven unfolded the uniform, and looked it over. It was amazing that such a small difference made the uniform so much better. She herself found it odd she would want to keep the very outfit she was forced to wear everyday since she disappeared, but she found strange comfort in the clothing. It was something she couldn't explain, but it was almost like it was the one thing Jacobs never cared too much about. The only reason he had chosen the uniform for her, was because he thought it looked cool, especially while she was floating in that damn tube. After a little while, he couldn't have cared less about her clothes and never bothered to give her any more.

Raven ran to the bedroom, and put the new uniform on. Spinning around and looking at herself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door, Raven smile brightly. She loved it. She let the illusion drop, showing her tattoos off. She did like them, to an extent. Why did he have to put the on her face? Nodding to herself, she walked back into the other room, where Batman was waiting for her to return. He looked up when she entered, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Shall we go?" He asked, presenting her with his arm.

"We shall." Dreamscape hooked her arm through his, and walked to the batmobil, hiding not far from the house. "What about the motorcycle?" She asked when they were settled in, heading for Gotham.

"I'll drop it back off in the alley before night fall." Batman said. "And if you need anything, call me directly with this phone." Batman hands Dreamscape a black smart phone. "My number is already programmed into it."  
"Thanks Batman. I appreciate it." Dreamscape said. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"It's no problem. I just wish I had found you sooner." Batman said.

"It's okay Batman. At least you found me when you did." The rest of the ride was quiet. When they arrived in the alley, Dreamscape got out, made herself invisible and snuck back into the house after telling Batman bye.

Batman drove back to the batcave and parked the batmobil. Alfred was waiting for him when he got to the upper floors. "A pleasant night of sleeping Sir?" He asked.

"Yeah. Raven was scared so I slept with her on the couch." Batman said as he changed into civilian's clothes. "She's so strong, and yet so small. I don't know how she's doing it. I don't think I could have done the same thing if I were her." Bruce turned his his long time friend.

"Don't sell yourself short Master Bruce, I'm sure you would have pulled through just the same if you were in her situation." Alfred said.

Bruce smiled at the older man and went to the top floors of the manor. He had a few things he needed to do before he went to the office for a few hours. He may have been Batman, but he had to make people believe that Bruce Wayne was not, and that meant going to work sometimes. He had a meeting in a few hours, and then some other things to take care of, things he really didn't want to pass off to someone else.

Raven dispelled her clone, and changed into her clothes for the day. She put on something colorful, mostly to please her family. They remembered how much she loved it, and thought she must need it after so long with Jacobs. A pair of light blue capris, and a pink thank top would suffice. It wasn't too bad, she had worse things in her closet. She was going to have to get used to the color again. This was the day she would be going to the mall with her friends. They had begged her to go with them, and her parents thought it would be a good idea.

Raven walked out of the house, the man her father hired to watch over her following closely. If only her parents knew that if anyone tried to kidnap her again, this man probably wouldn't be able to do anything to help her because it would probably be a supervillian or one of their hentchmen.

A limo was waiting for her at the door, her friends were in the back, talking animatedly about some boys at school. The hired gun got into the front seat with the driver just as soon as he was sure that Raven was in the car. Raven smiled at her friends, and they all started telling her more about what she had missed while she was gone.

Once they got to the mall, they went clothes shopping. Raven took the opportunity to buy some clothes with less color and colors that were not as bright. The longer she spent with the girl, the more Raven realized she didn't want to be with them at all. She found herself wanted to be with Batman.

About an hour and a half into the shopping spree, Raven was getting a little fed up with the girls. They wouldn't shut up about the people at school. About who was dating whom, about who was still at school, who had left, an who was new there, it was tiring. She turned to Amy, the one she had considered herself closest to when they were in school. "Amy, I hate to cut this short, but I'm not feeling too good, can you take me home?" she said just loud enough for Amy to hear.

"Of course Raven, but you know, if you didn't want to come, all you had to do was say so." Amy said, smiling at the other teen. "I still know you even after all this time. I could tell from the beginning that you weren't really ready for an outing, but you were so set on pleasing your parents."

"I know Amy, they just thought it was such a good idea for me to spend time with you guy, and I did enjoy myself, but I'm just really tired and I'm not feeling well." Raven said.

"Okay, I'll take you home, wait right here for a minute." Amy walked over to the other girls and they talked for a minute before Amy walked back to Raven. "They said they're going to stay longer, so I'm going to take you home and head home myself. Diana said she would call her dad and have him send a car for her and the others."

"Ok, thanks Amy." Raven said, walked beside her friend, remembering why she was friends with her in the first place, though not quiet remembering why she had been friends with some of the other girls in the group.

The car ride was better this time, Amy told her about things she didn't mind hearing about, and when they got to Raven's house, Amy hugged her tight. "If you need anything, let me know, I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Amy left and Raven took her bags to her room after greeting her parents. She told them that she had a great time, and enjoyed seeing her friends again.

That night at dinner, Raven picked at her plate. The kitchen staff had made sure to make everything she liked everday since she had gotten back. It was almost like they had thought that Jacobs' hadn't fed her at all. He was a crazy and sadistic man, but he did take care of her. Raven knew it was simply to benefit himself, but Raven found she couldn't hate him completely.

"What's wrong Raven, honey? Are you not feeling well?" Maggie asked her daughter.

"Not really, may I be excused please?" Raven asked, laying her fork down.

"Of course sweetheart." Raven flinched, and pushed her chair back softly. She managed a smile, kissed her mother, hugged her father and brother, and went up to her room. She sat on her bed, tears swimming in her eyes. It was becoming so hard for her to stay sane. She found herself looking forward to starting school again. She would probably be put in 11th grade instead of 12th like her friends, but she was just happy to finally be able to leave the house and stop pretending for her family.

Raven laid on her bed for a long time, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. She could hear people bustling about the upper level of the house, mostly housekeepers finishing up their chores. As she lay there, Raven heard her father and mother talking.

 _"I just don't know what to do anymore Theo, I don't know how to help her. It's like she doesn't want our help."_ Maggie said. They must be in Theo's study right across the hall.

 _"I'm sure that's not the case Maggie. She's been through a lot, it'll take some getting used to being back after being with that lunatic for so long."_ Theo answered his wife. As if they knew anything about what happened to her.

 _"Maybe it's not such a good idea to let her go back to school. With the way she's been acting and all she's been through, I think maybe we should just hire a tutor or something."_ Maggie said.

They were talking about her. Angry, Raven got out of her bed, ran across the hall, and burst through the door. "Excuse me!" She screamed. "I can hear every word you say. Do you think I've gone deaf or something? I'm not a baby, I don't need you to coddle me. I don't need you to keep me home and away from people. I'm not fragile, not a little flower on the verge of breaking because of where I've been. Yes, I was in the hands of a crazy man, but I'm stronger for it, not broken."

"Raven, sweetheart,..." Theo started.

Raven flinched, "Don't call me that. And don't start. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've been with a very crazy man for a long time, you've been through a lot, we're trying to make it easier for you." Maggie said, taking a step forward.

Raven took step back, causing Maggie to stop. "I don't want you to make it easier for me. I don't need you to. I can handle it on my own, I have been. I've been handling it just fine. The only problem is trying to hide how fine I am from you. You want so bad to believe I'm broken that it hasn't even acured to you that I might be stronger than before. I can't do it anymore, I can't pretend anymore." Raven was too mad to even cry. "I can't stay here anymore either."

Before Maggie and Theo could even think it stop her, Raven was out the door, down the stairs and out the front door, leaving her parents in a state of shock. After they recovered, they rushed after her, but it was too late, Raven was gone. Maggie ran to the phone and call Commissioner Gordon.

"Commissioner Gordon." He answered.

"Gordon, Raven's gone. She heard Theo and I talking about hiring a tutor for her until she was more adjusted to being home and she got mad and left. I don't know where she went."

"Okay, I'll look for her, you two wait there in case she comes back." Gordon hung up the phone and went to the roof. He flipped open the bad signal and waited.

A few minutes later Batman landed behind the older man. "What is it Commissioner?" He asked.

"Maggie and Theo Thorne's daughter, Raven ran away from home today. Maggie just called me, worried out of her mind. Do you think you can find her?"

"I'll find her." Batman took off, knowing exactly were she was.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman opened the door to the small house to find Raven pacing the living room without her illusion blocking her tattoos. She wasn't talking, just calmly pacing back and forth. "I don't need to hear it Batman." She hadn't even looked at him when he entered the room.

"I know you don't, that's why I'm not going to say anything." Batman just watched her pace after he secured the door.

"I know they love me, but I can't stand this babying they seem to think I need." Raven stopped pacing and finally turned to the older man. "I know they don't know who I am, or what I really need. I know they're only doing what they think they have too, but I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I'm not fragile. I thought I could play along. I thought I could let them believe I was fragile, and needed tending to, but I can't. You know they don't want me to go to school. They want to hire a private tutor for me. I can't stay home and get tutored. I want to be able to get out of the house and not have to pretend so much."

Batman pulled his cowl back and hugged the girl. "I can talk to your parents for you." Bruce rubbed the girl's head as she started to cry.

"You don't have to Bruce." Raven sniffed, trying, and failing, to stop crying.

"I don't mind. I think a little chat with the Batman will calm their nerves, and maybe get them to back off some. If that doesn't work, maybe we can get you a place of your own. "

"If you think it'll help. I'm not so sure it will. I just wish that they would calm down. I know I played it up slightly when I got back, but I'm fine." Raven sat down, defeated.

"You were scared when we got you out. And that's understandable since you honestly thought that you would end up a slave to those men, and since you thought that the League would turn on you when we found out about Luthor and his purpose for making you stronger. You were very scared, but once you got settled, your fear all but vanished, and I know it's because you're stronger than most, mentally and physically. I will do my best to convince your parents that you're okay, and like I said, if I can't, I'll gladly help you find a place of your own." Bruce sat beside the teen.

"Thank you Bruce. You don't know how much this means to me. I don't know what I'd do without you right now. I think you're about the only thing keeping me sane." Raven rubbed her face, then thought of something. "I didn't tell you that I saw Superman the night Joker took me hostage, did I?"

"No."

"Yeah. He was pretty nice to me. He seemed to calm his fears about Luthor once he talked to me about the hole mind control thing."

"That's good. He tries to see the best in people, but when Luthor's involved, his judgement can get a little cloudy sometimes. They've been enemies for so long, that he can't help himself." Bruce smiled down at Raven, who smiled back.

"I understand." Raven leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. "I want to go back to school, and finish. I've been gone for so long, I just want some normalcy back."

"I know. I'll talk to your parents."  
"How exactly can Bruce Wayne get them to change their minds?"

"I didn't mean me as Bruce Wayne, I meant me as Batman. I think they'll listen to Batman."

"Probably." Raven hugged Bruce again. "Thank you Bruce. I'm glad I can reply on you."

"You're welcome Raven, now I think it's a good idea for you to head on home. I'll go with you and we can talk to your parents together, ok."

"Ok." Raven stood up and let Batman walked her out after he put his cowl back on, and she had covered her tattoos. Batman helped Raven get into the Batmobil.

"I heard you went out with some of your old friends the other day, how did that go?" Batman wasn't usually good with small talk, but he thought he'd try.

"Pretty good. I discovered that I'm not sure why I was friends with some of them to begin with. Though I do still have one that I know why." Raven shrugged. "You learn things."

"That's ok. Sometimes its best to only have a few really close friends. A lot of friends are sometimes a good thing, but most of the time it's not."

"Agreed."

 **Sorry it's so late. I have work, school, and a house, and two cats to tend to. Sorry it's so short too.**


	11. Chapter 11

Raven opened the door to the house and found her parents sitting in the hallway.

"Raven!" Theodore and Maggie ran to Raven and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay. We're so sorry Raven, we shouldnt have said all those things, we just want what's best for you." Maggie pulled away to look at the young girl.

"I know that, but I'm okay. You don't have to baby me anymore." Raven looked behind her at Batman.

"Batman?" Theodore straighted up, a little confused as to why the vigilante would stay so long after making sure their daughter was safe.

"I would like to talk to the both of you." Batman's gruff voice always put most people on edge slightly.

"Of course Batman, what can we do for you?" Theodore straightened up even more.

"Raven does not need to be babied. She has told me everything, and I agree with her. She is stronger than you think, and does not need protection. What she need is normalcy. She needs to get back to her old life. She needs school, and friends, and freedom."

"But what if she gets kidnapped again. I just got you back, I can't loose you again." Maggie turned from Batman to look at her daughter.

"You're not going to loose me again. I'm stronger than you think. I really am. I don't need to be protected by you both. I can take care of myself. I lived through all that Jacobs put me through, I can handle anything. He trained me to be stronger, which I know scares you both. I understand that you think he was nothing but aweful to me, but he really wasn't. I don't know how well I would have survived if he hadn't been training me."

"Why was he training you?" Theo asked.

Raven looked at Batman, who kind of nodded. "I'm not a normal human. I can create illusions with my mind and he to use that ability to hurt people. He was trying to make the illusions more real, but he was unable to complete his training before Batman and the rest of the Justice League found me. He trained me in martial arts as well. I'm okay, I promise." Raven straightened herself, purposely only giving her parents only part of the truth. Barely the truth really.

"Oh Raven, why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have been a little more understanding." Maggie hugged her daughter tightly.

Raven thought for a minute. "I think I should move out on my own." Raven held up a hand before her parents could really freak out. "I also have the ability to enter a person's dreams. Most of the time, it's not by choice. If someone is asleep close to me and I try to sleep, I enter their dreams. It makes for a terrible nights sleep. If I were to have a place of my own, I would be able to rest better. I know it's hard for you to understand, but it really would be better for me." Raven had lowered her eyes and was almost afraid to look at her parents.'

"I don't know Raven. I don't think I like the idea of you being out their all alone." Maggie almost started to cry.

"I think it's a great idea." Theo said.

"Theo!"

"No Maggie. We can't be selfish right now. Raven's in pain and we need to help her any way we can, even if it's not what we want." Theo put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We need to help her find a place to live."

"I can help with that." Batman stepped up to the trio. "I know of a house just outside the city. It's one of Bruce Wayne's houses. It's small, but I can add a few things to make it safer."

"Bruce Wayne. He's just going to let you have a house?" Theo looked at the Batman, confused.

"If I explain the whole thing to him, I know he will."

"Okay. I think that will make me feel better about the whole thing." Maggie smiled at the Dark Knight. "Thank you."

Batman gave one of his half smiles. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and talk to Bruce Wayne and get everything settled."

"I'm sorry I lied to you both. I didn't want you to worry about me, and I'm sorry that I have to leave, but I really need to." Raven said once Batman left.

"It's okay Baby, we understand. I'm just sorry we couldn't help you sooner." Maggie smoothed her daughter's hair.

"Thank you both so much." Raven hugged her parent's tightly.

"So, my baby sister is a superhuman?" Kyle stepped out of the next room, a book in his hand. "I knew it."

"Really now? How did you know?" Raven mocked.

"You snuck out a lot as a kid. I figured something was going on with you."

"You snuck out as a kid?" Maggie looked surprised.

"Yeah. I couldn't ever sleep here. Too many people." Raven shrugged.

"Right." Maggie looked almost ashamed of not realizing that her daughter was a superhuman.

"It's okay Mom, I swear. I wouldn't have expected you to know. I kid it really well. The only reason Kyle even noticed, was because he's my big brother, and he was always trying to protect me, even if he didn't need to." Raven smiled at her brother.

"That's true. I was always trying to protect you. You were, and still are my baby sister, and I will do anything to help you, so how about I help you pack?" Kyle put an arm around Raven's shoulders and walked with her up to her room.

* * *

 **It's a bit short, and a lot late. I'm sorry. I hope it's up to par with what you all expect it to be. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be about her move to the safe house and a lot more.**


End file.
